


Where Women Glow

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 23 prompts used: Hermione/Ginny, holiday, hot, bondage.





	Where Women Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 prompts used: Hermione/Ginny, holiday, hot, bondage.

Having already been to Australia to collect her parents, Hermione knew just what to pack for her holiday down under. 

Light, flowing dresses, a wide brimmed hat, and the bikini she felt self-conscious about wearing at home.

There was something freeing about being half-naked on the beach, beautiful, bronzed bodies as far as the eye could see.

One thing was the same as the last time she'd visited: she had to keep a ginger-haired Weasley from getting burnt.

What was different was who that was: Ginny instead of Ron.

The four of them had shared a bottle of Firewhisky and sorted out once and for all how they should couple up.

Hermione wished Harry luck living with Ron. He would certainly need it.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked, sticking her head into the bedroom. "George will be here in ten minutes to fly us to the airport."

"Nearly." Hermione waited until Ginny walked away to open the bottom dresser drawer and get the lengths of silk they kept there. 

Maybe Ginny would like to be tied up on the beach, the Southern Cross high in the sky, the waves crashing behind them.

Maybe they'd even go swimming naked in the moonlight.


End file.
